How it should be
by c-plaus
Summary: In the midst of their battle, Soi Fon collapses and Yoruichi knows she's the one to blame for it. Time to set things straight and get back to their previous, happy life. Shoujo-ai oneshot.


_**A/n: So, second one-shot published here. I've been meaning to write a Yoruichi x Soi Fon fic ever since I saw some fanart of the two. It's based on the battle scene in episode 56 (I think) and it just has a different ending, that's all (: **_**_I do not own Bleach or the characters used.

* * *

_**  
I landed on the ground, my breath felt dry and I felt my blood trickle down my cheek where her Suzumebachi had cut into my flesh. Inhaling sharp and shaky, I glanced upon the young woman standing a few feet ahead of me. This wasn't the Soi Fon I remembered.

'Do you understand? If you've realized that I'm better than you, then it's the end!'

Soi Fon's figure suddenly lighted up as she strechted out her arm, and it felt as if a warm breeze had flown over the area. The wind swirled around her, visible gusts of wind circled around her feet, up in the air, sand and leaves whirling up to the sky above.

My eyes widened and my breath hitched in my throat. I knew Soi Fon was very skilled in learning and making even the hardest techniques her own, but this?

'Are you surpised?' she asked, a smug, selfish grin on her lips as the wind strengtened, collecting around her outstrechted arm, 'this is probably the first time you've seen it. This is a fighting style for war that is a combination of hakuda and kido.' The dark-haired woman's lips curled up even more.

'I created it.'

I had said nothing back yet, I hadn't moved, I hadn't even changed my position. I stood there, facing her, as the wind began to blow stronger, the braids of Soi Fon pushed up in the air, as if pulled at. It was an itimidating but quite entchanting sight, her uniform flowing along with the wind.

'You should feel privileged. This technique has only been perfected recently. You'll be the first person it's tested out on during real battle,' she continued, and I could detect a hint of pleasure in her voice, 'I haven't even given it a name yet.'

'Wrong,' I spoke bluntly but soft, not even knowing if she'd heard it, 'it has a name.'

'What did you say?'

Ah, so she had heard it, 'it's called Shunko.'

'You don't know what you're talking about' she replied, a visible change in her eyes, and in the tone of her voice.

'Do you know why that military uniform doesn't have a back or sleeves?' I prolonged, stretching out my arm. I clenched my fist and I felt the energy jolt through my veins, to the tips of my fingers. Then I felt a warm breeze gathering around my knuckles, that quickly turned into a small static shock, 'because it's meaningless for them to be there. When this technique is perfected, the users's back and shoulders are surrounded by a high pressure build-up als kido is gathered.'

As I spoke, I felt my shoulders warm up, the energy coursing through my body, as if small lightning bolts thrusted their way through my skin, and I looked up, my gaze fixed upon Soi Fon,

'When you let that tension explode, the kido fights its way through your arms and legs, empowering you in battle. In other words, at the same time you use this attack, any fabric on your back and shoulders is blown off.'

While holding my breath, the energy bursted out of my body and I felt all my muscles tense up. The energy, now visible in white flashes of thunder and static, pierced it's way in the ground, the rocks collided against eachother and were blown upwards by the force of Shunko. At the same time, the clothing I was wearing tore apart at the back, the pieces flying up in the air and my shoulders and back were now bare. The young woman standing in front of me seemed shocked. She probably never expected me to know this.

'My, my, I was never supposed to fight you with this technique,' I said, and those words were honest. If it were me, I wouldn't have engaged in this battle, or the ones we've had so far, because I cared too much for her. I only had to because otherwise I would get too injured. But I know she wouldn't kill me, even if she wanted to.

'Be careful, Soi Fon,' I continued, my outstrechted arm now pointed in her direction, 'I can't control this technique very well yet.'

Unwillingly, a grin spread across my lips as I released the energy that had build up. A bright white flash raged across the area, up in the sky, lighting up the shocked figure of Soi Fon, whose grey eyes stared at me in disbelief. When all the energy had exploded through my limbs, I looked up. A deep, rugged trench had been cut in the rocky ground, still burning hot and flaming, but hadn't done any damage to Soi Fon. It had raged just past her.

'Why?' she merely breathed. Her voice had quite lost its enraged tone.

'Can you understand why I haven't shown this technique until now? Because it's too dangerous.'

Another spurt of enegry crossed my muscles, emitting through my skin as I lifted my arm up again. All of a sudden, the young woman came sprinting towards me, screaming out in anger, her Suzumebachi glinting, ready to stab. I steadied myself.

'Stop,' I spoke softly, my hand sliding underneath Soi Fon's when she was close enough. In the same movement, I grasped it, holding it firmly; the threath of her Suzumebachi was still near. I glanced at her. Her expression showed nothing but a surprised, astounded look, and somehow, she seemed afraid. Her eyes shifted from her hand to my eyes, and I saw how tears welled up in those deep grey orbs. The frown that had adorned my face vanished as I saw her fight to keep the tears from running across her face, but she couldn't.

'Soi Fon,' I whispered with a sad smile. Seeing her like this broke my heart, even though she'd tried to kill me just a few minutes ago. I slid my fingers in hers, drawing her closer as I did. With my other hand I cupped her cheek, my thumb wiping away a lone tear that had traveled across it, a gesture which she allowed for she closed her eyes at my touch. Surprisingly her skin felt quite cold.

The young woman exhaled shakily and the muscles in her hand relaxed. Her eyes had lost their frightened, widened look. I let go of her hand and gently pulled her closer by wrapping my arm around her slim waist. Her hands now rested on my shoulders, her fingers gripping tightly on to my uniform. I noticed she shook all over and I felt a sudden, painful sting in my heart. Is this what I've caused her after all these years? For her to fear me, for her to forget the wonderful times we've had?

A sob escaped from Soi Fon's throat and it was as if with that she lost the will to resist me, and she closed her eyes. Her head rolled to the side, upon my shoulder, where she continued to cry silently, taking short and erratic breaths between the tears. I wanted to comfort her, to tell her everything was going to be fine, but the words didn't pass my lips. Instead, I just held her closer, my hand gently stroking her head. How could I've ever let it get this far? It had never been my intention to upset her in the first place, when I left without her. I just thought that what I did was for the best, but clearly, it wasn't.

'Yo-Yoruichi-sama..'

My stomach lurched. It had been a long time since I've heard her adress me like that, and the tone of her voice was soft as velvet and sweet, the voice I remembered of her. She heaved up her head, her eyes were red and they still held a doubting glint. She blinked away a few tears and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Then, it moved up to my cheek. Her fingers caressed my skin, a touch that made me shiver. I continued to gaze at her, her achromatic colored eyes fixed upon mines as well.

Just when I was about to make a move on her, Soi Fon leaned forward, and before I had even realized it, she had her lips locked to mine. A sudden warmth overwhelmed me, my heart seemed to have missed several beats and my eyes widened at first, but closed quickly. Her tongue ran along my lips and found mine, starting a heated, passionate kiss. I felt Soi Fon's hands roam across my back, and my arms wrapped themselves even tighter around the woman's waist.

This is how it should be.


End file.
